


Thriller

by fangedknight



Series: TOO SPOOKY! Halloween Fics! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creepy stuff, Decapitation, Horror, M/M, Mentions of lots of blood, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Please if you don't like that just go to the next fic, Stucky - Freeform, TOO SPOOKY, Thriller, halloween fic, if not your cup of tea pleeeeassee skip over it, promise it's not that bad but I don't want to trigger anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangedknight/pseuds/fangedknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stucky fic based on Michael Jackson's "Thriller" </p>
<p>You're gonna want to listen to it while you read this. </p>
<p>Written for Halloween as well as my followers on Tumblr thanks to an epiphany I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I saw "Thriller" on Tumblr last night and had an epiphany that I should write a Stucky fic for it! So here it is! The first of a bunch of Halloween Fics that my mind is brewing for me! :D Hope you enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! If you have triggers for blood or decapitation, please don't read this. I promise it's not too bad, but I would rather play it safe and keep everyone in one mental piece! 
> 
> If you want to listen to Thriller while you read this (I highly suggest you do) here it is! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOnqjkJTMaA

The door creaks open as Steve slowly walks into the room. It’s a long, dark, dank, and dirty hallway that looks as if it hasn’t been touched in decades. With every step each floorboard creaked and groaned beneath his feet.  


Suddenly, the door he entered from slammed shut, trapping him in the hallway. Steve looked around, trying to find a door that was open, trying ever handle he could. Every single one of them was locked.  


“Shit. Okay… this isn’t funny!”  


The door at the opposite end of the hall slowly creaked open in reply, the ambient light of a candle shining into the doorway.  


Steve swallowed and cautiously walked towards the door, each heavy footstep matching the loud hammering of his heart. He reached the doorway and slowly crept inside. He saw someone sitting in a chair, his back to the door. Steve recognized the brown hair and build and let out the breath he was holding.  


“Bucky? What are you doing here? Not that I’m not glad to see you cause I am—” He stopped suddenly when he noticed that Bucky hadn’t replied or even moved. Carefully, Steve reached out and touched Bucky’s shoulder, spinning the chair around, horrified as he saw the blood everywhere and Bucky’s severed head fall from his neck. 

~ ~ ~

  


Steve pushed himself to run faster, harder, as far as his body could go as he took another lap around the block and went to the next. His breathing was heavy and sweat glistened across his brow as he ran. He couldn’t get the bloody image of a decapitated Bucky out of his head. He looked just like he did that day he fell from the train, all short hair and fair face. But the blood…there was so much blood.  


Steve shook his head and let out a soft cry, the image coming back to him. He pushed himself further, turning down and new street, passing another lamp post as he ran in the middle of the night. That street led to another street and soon he found himself down at the docks, right on the water. He collapsed in on himself, leaning on his knees and trying to catch his breath when his phone rang. Steve quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, his heart still in his throat.  


“B-Bucky?”  


“Steve! Babe are you okay? Where are you?”  


“I… I’m down at the docks. I had to go out on a run… I—I can’t.”  


“You can’t what?” Bucky’s voice softened but was still laced with concern. “Babydoll, _please_ tell me what’s wrong.”  


“I… I had a nightmare. It was, God Bucky it was terrible. You… you were—” Steve cut himself off, unable to tell him exactly what happened, his voice breaking.  


“Steve, stay where you are, I’ve got the bike, I’ll come and get you.”  


Steve could barely nod let alone speak. “O-Okay, please Bucky, hurry.”  


“I will, I’ll be there before you can say Cyclone, okay? Just stay put.”  


He could hear the sounds of Bucky grabbing his coat and the keys to the bike, his feet thumping down the stairs from their apartment. Taking a breath, he looked around briefly to see, _exactly_ where he was.  


Steve stopped dead in his tracks, his face paling and his eyes going wide with fear.  


“B-Bucky?!”  


“Yeah, Steve what’s wrong? I haven’t left yet.”  


“I—I…”  


“Steve? Shit. Steve I’m on my way just hang on.”  


The sound of the bike roared in his ears before Bucky had to hang up. Steve swallowed thickly, looking at the alley between the shipping containers.  


That’s where he saw _it_.  


That’s where _it_ was, standing there _staring_ at him.  


The Winter Soldier. His eyes glowed red through his googles, and his arm shone, the metal gleaming from one of the lights.  


Steve’s hands became clammy and he could feel his throat closing in on itself in terror. It was impossible, it had to be. Bucky was fine now, he wasn’t the Soldier anymore.  


The Winter Soldier took a step closer, and Steve stumbled backwards, falling down as he watched in horror as the Soldier slowly approached from the shadows.  


“No… no… you can’t be here, this is impossible! NO!”  


The Soldier reached back and drew one of his knives, the silent threat of Steve’s impending doom loomed over the area as the Soldier continued his approach.  


Steve scrambled backwards, trying anything he could in order to get away from the Soldier. The Soldier grabbed Steve by the ankle and dragged him closer with his metal arm. Steve screamed and tried to geta way but it was impossible. The Soldier raised his knife, ready to strike when the sound of Steve’s motorcycle speeding over stopped everything.  


Bucky parked the bike and leaped off of it, running over to a terrified and scrambling Steve.  


“Steve! STEVE! Look at me! It’s okay, It’s alright. I’m here I’m right here. What happened?”  


“He was there! He was right there!” He screeched, pointing his finger at where the Winter Soldier had stood, looming over him.  


“Right where? Who are you talking about Steve? There’s nothing there.”  


Steve’s eyes were glued to the spot where the Soldier stood and his hands shook desperately. Bucky helped him up and forced him to look him in the eyes.  


“Steve. Listen to me, it’s alright, I’m here now, nothing is going to hurt you. I won’t let that happen. Let’s get home and you can tell me what happened.”  


Steve barely nodded as Bucky helped him over to the bike. Bucky got them both onto it and felt Steve cling desperately to him as he drove them home.  


~ ~ ~

  


Once Bucky got Steve to calm down, Steve divulged everything that had happened. Bucky was only slightly alarmed at learning how Steve was running away from the Winter Soldier.  


“Steve, babe I think you were just seeing things from your lack of sleep.” Bucky pulled Steve into his arms, leaning back onto the couch and rubbing his back.  


“It’s impossible for him to be real, because I’m right here. And I promise you that I’ll never be him again. He won’t hurt you because I won’t let him.”  


Steve nodded and buried his face into Bucky’s neck. “Shh, babydoll, you just need some sleep. Come on let’s go to bed. Besides,” Bucky gave Steve a wicked smile. “I’m a lot scarier than that Winter Soldier ever will be.”  


That got a slight chuckle from Steve and Bucky leaned in and kissed him lovingly. “Bed. We both need sleep.”  


~ ~ ~

  


Steve groaned as he woke up from another dream, it wasn’t as terrifying as the one from the night before, and he relaxed into the bed as he felt Bucky’s metal arm around his waist.  


“Sorry if I woke you babe, I’m alright, just a weird dream.”  


Bucky’s hand gently slid up Steve’s chest, rubbing his thumb around his collarbone. Steve smiled and took his hand, bringing it up and kissing his palm. He sighed contently as Bucky tubbled his thumb on Steve’s cheekbone before sliding his arm back down to Steve’s waist.  


“I love you Bucky.”  


“ _Он тоже любит тебя_.” Came the muffled reply.  


Steve’s eyes snapped open and he leapt out of bed, seeing the Winter Soldier looking up at him from the bed.  


“Where’s Bucky?” Steve watched the Soldier, almost afraid to ask.  


The Soldier reached under the bed and pulled something out from under it, throwing it at Steve. Steve caught it out of reflex and screamed as he saw Bucky’s bloody severed head in his hands.  


“ _Я здесь любовь_.”  


The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this guys! I hope you all enjoyed it, come follow me on my Steve blog shieldstarsandswing for more shenanigans and to find out when the next Halloween Fic will be! (hopefully I can write some more!) 
> 
> Also Translations for the Russian (I got all this off of Google so please let me know if it's wrong).
> 
> “ _Он тоже любит тебя_.” - "He loves you too" 
> 
> “ _Я здесь любовь_.” - "I'm right here love."


End file.
